The present invention relates generally to the set up of an alarm system, and more particularly, to a portable alarm system for use in a residence, boat, office, or any other location which may benefit from security monitoring.
Alarm systems of various types have been in existence for many years. In known home alarm systems, the components are usually hard-wired throughout the home with the wiring generally terminating at a control panel located somewhere therein. These alarm systems are often connected to the home""s telephone wiring for placement of a call to a monitoring station if an illegal entry is detected. One of the chief drawbacks of such an alarm system is that the installation process may be very labor intensive and, therefore, costly. Another drawback of this type of alarm system is that the cutting of the home""s telephone wiring effectively paralyzes the alarm system.
Additionally, the present day security alarm market offers few alternatives for the many people that live in apartments or hotel rooms, lease office space or short term warehousing, or wish to protect motor homes, boats, construction trailers, or a multitude of other environments wherein the installation of a permanent alarm system may be physically impossible or would be economically impractical. Ironically, it is often these environments where the crime rate is the highest. Therefore a need exists for an alarm system that is portable, which is relatively inexpensive, which is easy to set up and use, and which does not have to rely on a building""s installed telephone or power lines.
The present invention discloses a method of alarm system set up that can be fully accomplished in minimal time by the user of the alarm system. The method utilizes a portable alarm system that incorporates wireless technology along with wireless transmission service. The alarm system is highly portable, as virtually all of the necessary components are housed within a single enclosure. The alarm system is designed to communicate with an automated call station or central monitoring station of a security monitoring company. The security monitoring company may be contacted at any time from any location. This allows monitoring to be initiated at new locations by simply contacting the security monitoring company and providing the phone number and location.
With the method and device of the present invention, door and window entries may be monitored, motion within a room may be detected with a preferred motion detector, and smoke may be identified with a smoke detector - all without the intrusive, labor intensive process typically required to install a comparable hard-wire system. Additionally, although the above description is directed toward indoor use, the portable alarm system of the present invention is equally useful for protecting outdoor areas as well. In short, the method and device of the present invention enables the user to protect practically anything, practically anywhere, practically anytime, by simply connecting the portable alarm system to an appropriate power source and contacting the security monitoring company.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a user contacts or visits a provider to purchase a portable alarm system. During the purchase, certain information may be obtained from the user for providing to the security monitoring company. The alarm system is then shipped to the user, or alternatively, is taken home by the user if purchased in a store. The only task required of the user is connection of the portable alarm to an appropriate power source. The user may also mount optional, self-adhesive door and window sensors. In one preferred embodiment, the provider of the alarm system will have contacted the security monitoring company and supplied the necessary information to initiate service, before the user of the alarm system completes its set up. Thus, upon connection of the portable alarm to an appropriate power source, the user will have a functional home security system.
Alternatively, the user may contact the security monitoring company to initiate monitoring service. In this case, the user does not need to supply the provider with all of the information necessary to initiate monitoring service. A user may wish to contact the security monitoring company at the outset, especially if the user does not intend to set up the alarm system immediately. The user will also be able to initiate monitoring service at any location to which the alarm system is transported by simply contacting the security monitoring company and updating the information.
The present invention also contemplates an improved method for assuring that a call placed by the alarm system to the call station or central monitoring station of the security monitoring company is received. The method of the present invention utilizes a redundant system to ensure that once the alarm system places a call, the call will be held and resent by an off-premise wireless transport station should the first attempt not result in an answer. If, after multiple resends the call has still not been answered, the call may be rerouted to another call or monitoring station. In this manner, there can be reasonable assurance that the call will be received and processed, and the proper authorities dispatched, even if the alarm system is destroyed after an initial call has been made.
It can be seen from the above description that the present invention provides a simple, cost effective and efficient method of providing alarm based wireless security monitoring. The present invention also discloses an improved method of ensuring that a call from the alarm system is received an acted on by the security monitoring company. The method of the present invention may be particularly useful in environments where the installation of a permanent alarm system would be physically impossible or economically impractical.